


Pats

by testedcyberneticz



Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Optimus Prime has a new habit.
Series: Optimus Prime is a Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Pats

It had happened before they had come to Earth, that was sure. No one really denied the fact that Optimus acted like a creator to most of the Autobots. Of course, not to an extreme point or anything, but it was something that could absolutely be pointed out, and no one would entirely disagree. A small pat on the back, or a small pat on the head was both common yet uncommon, but it didn't happen to every autobot either. It wasn't overused but it couldn't be denied. 

And, well, something about seeing how the humans interacted must've changed that. Specifically, he did it a lot more. A _lot_ more. 

"Good job, Bumblebee." Optimus Prime's tone was laced with gratitude as he gently pat Bumblebee on the back, taking care to ensure the force wasn't too hard but not too soft either.   
  
Bumblebee noted mentally to himself that this happened the most with him, and wondered about the implications of that sometimes. 

-

"Have any of you noticed Optimus has been kinda more..." Jazz searched for the right words, "Touchy? That should do it, yeah, he's been more touchy lately?" 

"Like what, Jazz?" Questioned Bumblebee. 

"I mean he patted me on the head yesterday." The moment Jazz finished his sentence, the sound of Wheeljack laughing loudly and suddenly was heard. 

"He did?!" Wheeljack exclaimed with a mixture of hilarity and delight. 

"Yeah!" 

"What's making you laugh so hard? It's just a pat on the head." Bumblebee, meanwhile, wasn't really surprised by this. 

"He's never done that to _Jazz_!" Wheeljack was still laughing, his head fins might as well had been causing a light show at this point. 

"Really? I thought he did it to everyone all the time! I mean, he does it to me a lot!" 

"Something about Earth must be making him touchy or something, I swear." Jazz pondered. 

"Is something bad about that?" The yellow minibot tilted his head to the side. 

"Nah, nah it's just _weird_ , y'know? Not used to it." Jazz shot Wheeljack a look, "You find this _real_ funny, don'tchya." 

"Well, am I wrong?!" Both could've sworn the mad scientist was laughing himself to absolute tears, specifically because his laughter was beginning to sound choked. 

"You're right, when he inevitably does it to you, I'll be laughing harder than a twin who just finished a successful prank." 

-

"Here are the datapads on the battle plans as ordered, Prime." Prowl stated as he alerted Optimus of his arrival in a more or less stoic voice. 

"Much appreciated, Prowl." Said Optimus in response. Of course Prowl had expected this, this was the usual, after all. What he hadn't expected was for Optimus, without even batting an eye, to suddenly pat him on the head in the most _fatherly_ manner possible. No hesitation, no looking at him, he just did it out of no where. It was like it was complete and total instinct. 

This resulted in cerebral circuits being scrambled, and the image of Optimus holding Prowl in a very distressed and slightly embarrassed manner in front of the doors of the medbay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I had to go on Prowl's wiki page and sorry if that last bit is inaccurate or anything abt the cerebral circuits crash thing I got it from the wiki. 
> 
> Also there's not enough dad optimus!!!!!!! So I must make it myself


End file.
